Catch
by Ricchi
Summary: "Kau tak perlu lagi menangkapku," ucap Sasuke lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "Karena kali ini aku yang akan menangkapmu."/ AU, OoC, conflictless, etc. Mind to RnR? X'3


.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning:** AU, **OoC** , _conflictless_ , jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

 **Summary** **:** "Kau tak perlu lagi menangkapku," ucap Sasuke lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "Karena kali ini aku yang akan menangkapmu."/ AU, _conflictless_ , etc. Mind to RnR? X'3

.

* * *

.

 **Catch**

 _by_ **Ricchi**

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke, kau jadi menjemput Sakura-chan?" Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga di dapur melontarkan pertanyaan. Wanita itu nampak sedang menumis sayur-sayuran dan membuat seisi ruangan dipenuhi wangi bawang putih.

Yang ditanya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di depan rak sepatu. Laki-laki itu mengencangkan tali _sneakers_ warna biru tua pada sepatu dengan campuran warna biru tua, biru muda, dan hitam miliknya. "Hn," sahutnya singkat.

Jam dinding berukuran sedang menunjukkan jarum-jarumnya ke angka tujuh dan dua belas. Kalau kata Mebuki-basan—ibu Sakura—pesawat yang membawa Sakura dari Negeri Paman Sam sana seharusnya tiba di Jepang pukul setengah sembilan. _Ya,_ jika tidak _delay_ atau karena hambatan lain.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyambar kunci mobil di gantungan dekat pintu rumahnya. "Bu, aku berangkat," pamitnya kemudian.

Wanita yang masih mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur itu membalas ucapan Sasuke lalu berseru, "Iya! Hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan."

"Hn." Lagi, Uchiha Sasuke melontarkan sahutan pamungkasnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelah menyalakan mesin kendaraan roda empat miliknya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Pikirannya membawa dirinya tamasya ke masa lalu sejenak. Lumayan, sembari memanaskan mesin mobil juga, 'kan.

Haruno Sakura. Perempuan itu adalah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno yang sudah sejak sebelum Sasuke lahir tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Singkatnya mereka adalah teman dari kecil.

Teman, ya?

Mungkin iya dalam sudut pandang Haruno Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Apa laki-laki itu salah jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih?

Mungkin memang baru saat SMA Sasuke menyadari perasaannya. Saat berpisah dengan perempuan itu. Saat di mana Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri. Saat di mana ia merasa kehilangan lalu sadar bahwa afeksi yang selama ini ia berikan pada perempuan itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Klimaksnya adalah ... beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau dihitung secara tepat, delapan bulan yang lalu?

Waktu itu, karena mereka terpaut jarak yang begitu jauh, jadilah komunikasi mereka _via chat_ maupun telepon bertambah intensitasnya. Lalu kemudian, perasaan itu terungkap begitu saja. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

 _Aku menyayangimu._

Sasuke ingat sekali bagaimana paniknya dia saat menyadari obrolan yang baru ia kirim. Ya, silakan catat, Uchiha Sasuke panik.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menutupi obrolan itu dengan berkata bahwa _chat_ yang barusan hanya keusilan temannya belaka. Hanya saja, ia sadar. Ia harus melangkah ke depan. Ia harus menghadapi Haruno Sakura secara _gentle_.

Namun, realita selalu kejam. Kenyataan menamparnya sehingga membuatnya melangkah mundur.

 _Aku juga. Kita teman yang tak terpisahkan. Selamanya, 'kan? X)_

Begitulah balasan Sakura yang Sasuke dapat. Tapi justru setelah _accidental confession_ itu, semuanya malah berubah menjadi _awkward_. Intensitas dari komunikasinya dengan Sakura jauh berkurang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Malah sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke harus diberi penghargaan sebagai pemenang lomba tahan perasaan. Iya, dirinya mengakui bahwa ia nol besar dalam hal percintaan. Sasuke merupakan idiot menyedihkan jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memberikan respons yang benar jika harus berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura.

Oke, perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu selesai. Kini saatnya kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memanaskan mobilnya. Laki-laki itu mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Baik, mari hadapi kenyataan. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Determinasinya kali ini kuat.

Ia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Oniksnya mengedar ke sekitar jalan. Setelah ini belok kiri dan kita akan menemukan sebuah taman bermain. Tidak jauh dari sana akan disambut oleh pintu keluar kompleks.

Sasuke melewati taman bermain dan secara refleks menghentikan mobil hitamnya. Keningnya berkerut samar. Di tengah taman, disorot lampu, duduk sendirian bersama dengan sekoper besar dan beberapa tas tenteng.

Apa yang sedang Haruno Sakura lakukan di sana? Itu benar Sakura, 'kan? Apa Sasuke baru saja menciptakan ilusi? Semenyedihkan inikah ia?

Sasuke pun mengambil ponselnya. Ia men- _dial_ nomor _keramat_ milik Sakura. Segera saja ia tempelkan ponsel ke telinga sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik perempuan yang duduk di taman sana.

 _Bingo_. Perempuan itu mengangkat teleponnya.

" _H-halo...?_ "

Apa perempuan itu sakit? Kenapa suara Sakura bergetar saat menjawab teleponnya?

Sasuke pun mematikan mesin mobilnya. Sepertinya benar, perempuan yang duduk di sana adalah Sakura. Ia terlihat memesonakan dalam balutan _mother jeans_ dan kaus putih gading lengan pendek yang kasual.

"Di mana?" Sasuke malah membalas dengan kata tanya. Di luar ekspektasinya ternyata ... ia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini. Ia bisa mengendalikan sikapnya. Ia bisa mengontrol perasaannya agar tidak terlalu kentara.

" _A-ah i ... tu, aku masih di bandara dan menunggu pesawat, Sasuke-kun. Omong-omong jika kau sibuk, kau tidak perlu menjemputku,_ hehe," balas Sakura dengan tawa canggung menutup kalimatnya.

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. Kenapa suara Sakura bergetar seperti itu? Kenapa juga perempuan itu terlihat menundukan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan? Dan yang terpenting ... kenapa ia berbohong?

Pelan tapi pasti, Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Posisi perempuan itu saat ini sedang membelakanginya sehingga mungkin saja ia tak menyadari eksistensi Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya sampai jaraknya dengan punggung Haruno Sakura yang masih duduk membelakanginya tinggal sejengkal.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya, menyejajarkan dengan telinga perempuan itu. "Aku baru tahu kalau bandara di Amerika pindah ke sini."

Dan untaian kata yang dibisikkan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan serta membuat ponsel Sakura terbang akibat terlempar dari genggamannya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Ekspresi panik kentara jelas di wajah cantik perempuan itu. _Emerald_ jernihnya membulat.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan tempat duduk perempuan itu. Ia mengambil ponsel tak berdosa yang terkapar lemah di atas tanah. Dijulurkanlah ponsel itu kepada sang empunya.

Sakura nampak mengambil napas dalam, "Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian mengulaskan senyum.

Keganjilan yang tak berujung ini harus diakhiri. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, "Kau sakit?" Ia bertanya seperti ini karena wajah Sakura nampak memerah.

Perempuan itu melirik oniks di hadapannya sekilas kemudian mengalihkannya ke bawah. "Tidak. Aku hanya ... kedinginan, mungkin?"

Jaket hitam beraksen putih dilepas dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia segera menyampirkannya ke bahu perempuan itu. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Ia bertanya lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Sakura.

Perempuan pemilik rambut merah muda itu memberanikan diri untuk melirik lawan bicaranya. Ia memandangi figur wajah Uchiha Sasuke dari samping. "Baru setengah jam, kok, Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa berbohong?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan ke samping. Membuat tatapannya bersirobok dengan netra hijau yang tak sempat melarikan diri dari jerat oniksnya.

Pertanyaan barusan bagai bom yang tepat menghujam jantungnya. Sakura merasa bahwa ia kehilangan abilitas untuk berbicara. Ia berdeham, suaranya terdengar pelan, "A-aku hanya ... tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Alasan macam apa ini? Sial, ia mengalami takikardi.

Laki-laki itu menarik sedikit sudut bibir kirinya ke atas. Ia menyentuh kening perempuan yang terakhir ia liat rupanya tahun lalu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Kau selalu merepotkanku, Sakura."

Dan pada momen ini, Haruno Sakura merasa bahwa waktu baru saja berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar kelewat kuat. Napas perempuan itu mendadak tidak beraturan. Mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat tiga itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menyalurkan perasaan tak menentu yang ia rasa.

Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya sakit sekaligus manis. Tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman tapi ia tak mau bangkit dan meninggalkan sumber kegelisahannya ini. Tidak tahu kenapa hatinya gundah, ia ingin menangis, dadanya terasa sesak. Namun di atas semua itu … ia, Haruno Sakura tetap ingin tinggal.

Salahkah ia jika harus menyebrangi batasan nyata yang sudah ada?

Mereka bilang bahwa teman akan selamanya menjadi teman. Jika salah satu di antara dua orang teman berlawanan jenis melangkahi garis terlarang itu. Jika salah satu di antara teman mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu. Akankah mereka bisa terus bersama? Akankah pondasi dari hubungannya hancur begitu saja?

Mengabaikan segala kegundahan hati, Sakura menutupinya dengan memamerkan deretan giginya, "Hm? Kau juga selalu merepotkanku, lho, Sasuke-kun."

Ya. Untuk saat ini, yang terbaik adalah mengikuti alurnya. Menata hatinya supaya yang tabu kembali pada tempatnya semula. Supaya semuanya kembali seperti awal. Lagipula, Sakura sendiri belum lama kok menyadari perasaannya. Jadi, belum terlambat untuk mengubur dalam-dalam semuanya sampai menghilang.

Uchiha Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Contohnya?"

Senyuman yang terukir dari wajah Sakura semakin lebar. Ia meluruskan tangannya sembari menunjuk sebuah objek di belakang mereka. "Coba kau naik itu. Aku akan menunggu di bawah," perintahnya dengan raut wajah menahan tawa.

Sasuke berdecak nampak kesal. Meski begitu, laki-laki itu tetap menuruti ucapan Sakura. Sasuke menaiki anak tangga mainan yang cukup besar itu. _Well_ , ini adalah sebuah perosotan.

"Dulu saat masih TK kau 'kan takut meluncur dari sana. Maka dari itu kau diolok-olok oleh teman-teman kita." Sakura mengalunkan suara tawa indahnya, matanya sampai menyipit juga nyaris berair karena mengingat kejadian dulu. "Dan waktu itu aku menyuruhmu untuk berlatih meluncur dari sana. Kau sempat takut tapi karena aku bilang akan menunggu dan menangkapmu di sini, kau akhirnya meluncur."

Perempuan usia dua puluh dua itu merentangkan tangannya, "Ayo meluncur. Aku akan menangkapmu lagi." Sakura memamerkan senyumannya lagi.

Dari atas sana, Uchiha Sasuke memerhatikan sosok Haruno Sakura lekat-lekat. Jaket Sasuke nampak longgar di tubuh mungil perempuan itu. Helaian rambut merah muda milik Sakura yang diikat _ponytail_ berayun ringan ditiup angin malam yang cukup menusuk. Dengan ekspresi bak papan, Sasuke meluncur melawan gravitasi.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat ia hendak menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, tangannya malah dicengkeram oleh laki-laki itu. Sasuke menarik tangan yang berada dalam cengkeramannya mendekat, membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut setengah jengkal. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas.

"Kau tak perlu lagi menangkapku," ucap Sasuke lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "Karena kali ini aku yang akan menangkapmu."

Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah membalas, "M-maksudmu?"

"Naik," perintah Sasuke sembari menunjuk puncak dari perosotan ini.

Kini giliran Sakura yang menaiki perosotan itu. Ia memandangi Sasuke, dengan kaus abu-abu dan celana hitam di bawah sana. Dan perasaannya belum berubah, sekeras apapun ia menutupinya dengan sikap biasa. Debaran jantung yang menggila itu tetap menggodanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri dengan cara memejamkan mata dan meluncur. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang melawan gravitasi. Untuk sesaat ia merasa kedinginan sampai akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan membungkus tubuh _petite_ -nya.

Aroma _mint_ menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Sakura. Ia merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuhnya dengan kuat. Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka matanya dan ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Keheningan menaungi mereka selama beberapa saat, cukup lama. Hanya dedaunan kering yang diterpa angin dan debaran jantung menggila yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Kedua makhluk fana berlainan gender ini sibuk berlayar dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sibuk mempertanyakan tingkat rasional dari kejadian ini.

Cukup lama Sasuke memeluk Sakura sampai akhirnya suara bariton itu berbisik dengan rendah, "Aku berhasil menangkapmu, 'kan?"

Dan Sakura mengabaikan segala logikanya. Ia mengabaikan segala kegundahan hati yang menghantui selama berbulan-bulan. Ia biarkan perasaan yang membuncah ini meledak. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk. Ia membiarkan hatinya mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sakura membalas pelukan laki-laki itu dengan kuat, seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Kau sudah berhasil sejak lama. Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n:** Hai! Waduuu aku nggak tau, awalnya mau nulis _fluffy_ nista kayak biasa tapi jadi gini :")) sejujurnya sempat galau mau _post_ ini, haha. Maafkan atas segala ketidaksempurnaan dalam fiksi ini. Semoga _feel_ -nya dapet, semoga maksudnya nyampe, semoga pada ngerti, yaa x"DD

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari … pas ngelonin ponakan, dia suka banget nonton video anak kecil lagi main gitu :( terus pas aku liat anak kecilnya main prosotan … bum! Gitu deh wkwk adekku ngakak pas dia kukasihtau inspirasinya dari video itu xD dan ini pake bumbu sedikit dari _true story_ sih xD /heh.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyain, jangan sungkan PM~ ditunggu jejaknya, yaa. Tencuuu x3

.

* * *

.

 **p.s** : Tiga fiksi yang kemaren _update_ masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Udah dua sih yang kelar, tinggal satu lagi masih setengah. Doain aja semoga cepet kelar x")) makasih buat yang udah sabar nungguin _btw_ *love*

9/7/17, 7:44


End file.
